jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dedalus Draco
= Biography = Early Life A young human male was born on the Ice cold world of Mygeeto. He was raised like normal children do, his parents did the best job they could. But as he grew older his parents noticed the force and kinetic-telepathic abilities their young boy had. They did not know how to name him, so he receved the name Dedalus meaning craftsman. As for his last name, it ment dragon. Dedalus's family had a long distant relatives, Ardell family. There was this girl, that was older then him for some years that he played when he was little, but he has not seen her for ages it seems. At his age of 9, a small remnant Imperial force attacked his home world. Not having much deffense, they called for the help of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Arriving they dispatched the attackers in a few days. That is the first time Dedalus saw a Jedi Knight. He was fascinated by them, and his parents saw that also. A young Jedi Knight Kelrizian noticed the boy sensitivity, and his parents confirmed that. Testing him for midi-chlorians he discovered the count of 11.032. And after having a great argument with the Jedi Knight, they agreed to allow the boy to be taken. As the Republic forces withdrew, Dedalus returned with the Jedi to the Jedi Academy where he will be trained in the force and much more. At the academy he was given to the Katarn young jedi clan. The lesson taught to the younglings during this time period formed the base of their skills that were refined and expanded as a Padawan upon under the watchful eye of their Jedi Masters. His clan was named after a predator on the wookie world of Kashyyyk. He was never a trouble maker, he was more of the odd kid that everyone picked upon. He did not mind that, he did learn discipline on his homeworld, so he did not intend to trow it away here. When he reached age of 14, he learned most of the basic force power's and saber combat in Shii-Cho style. Jedi Initiate Gaining the title of an Initiate, he entered his teenage age. Still not having a Master, he kept learning and improving his knowledge. He was occasionally befriended by Jedi Padawan Ral'Shay Achrus, and Dedalus learned much from him. They had their sparing sessions once in a while, where they both trained their attacking skills as well as defensive and acrobatic maneuvers. Also among other Jedi he meet Jedi Knight Falen Ravensk, Jedi Master Savdo Terrel and Jedi Master Yorn Kota. While they spared amongst themselves, Dedalus watched their style, moves, maneuvers and much more. He picked up a few hits on how to hold the lightsaber with a more firm grip, but also to perform elegant moves trough the air with his blade. He showed interest in 2 lightsaber forms other then Shii-Cho. Soresu and Djem So were his chosen styles. Reading about them has given him some basic info on both styles. Still his favored form was Shii-Cho. There in the archives he would read how to implement Cho Mai, Cho Sun and Sun Djem in his combat. One of the next Jedi he meet was a Jedi Knight Malphas. He was a refined combatant in most of the styles, and he draw attention of Dedalus by his casual behavior that possessed one of the Knight that he saw on Mygeeto. Jedi Padawan Jedi Knight Malphas took young Dedalus as his personal student, in other words a Padawan. He would learn the ways of the Force and Lightsaber combat from him. Even a bit late, Dedalus passed the Initiate maze. Now he is on a task to create his own and personal lightsaber . Gathering the parts, he is finalizing the plans for his hilt that would represent him in the Jedi Order. The hilt was done. After reading the schematics, and studying them carefully, Dedalus imagined his new hilt, and how it would look like. First Dedalus designed his hilt case with great detail. It was a long hilt, a bit longer then normal, black color with a red ignition button. Other parts were added in the case and it was all set. He made space enough for 3 crystals, but only one was enough for it to work. Maybe the looks of the saber were ordinary, but it did represent him to the fullest. Now he awaits his Master so they could talk about the color and the crystal of the lightsaber. But before he could complete his new hilt, his old was needed. While he was studying in the archives, he got a call from Jedi Knight Rayon, that he was needed. Rushing towards Rayon, he read the mission details. The Jedi Order sent them both to help solve a problem on Orron III. A village called Kokry had some problems that was indeed strange. Their water got polluted, their food stolen, and now even some of the citizens were kidnapped. Arriving there we were greeted by acid rain, a common thing in these days on Orron III. Some say it is because of the polution, but who knows really. This was indeed a test for young Dedalus. He first time faced real danger in life, and he needed to call upon all of his teachings to survive. Following the river from the village they first stumbled upon a base, old abandoned Imperial Base. It first seemed that way, and in a few moments, it proved different. Troopers were swarming and both Jedi defended and attacked the troopers, resulting in victory. As they ventured deeper into the facility, a shadowy figure was following them, while the troopers kept attacking without a question. Soon they discovered it was a Darksider, formidable in lightsaber combat, was following them. In the midst of combat, Dedalus defeated the Darkisder, performing a Cho Mai. Cuffing the man, he was later on sent to Corusant, to face trials for his crimes. They returned to the village of Kokry, and were greeted with respect more then before. As Dedalus returned to the temple with Jedi Knight Rayon Nurrik, he carried only 1 thing from the mission. A scar under his eye, healed by Rayon. Dedalus: Things are just getting better and better... Rayon: What do you mean by better? Dedalus: Better like... death close. Rayon: Strange definition of the word indeed! -''Just before they finished the mission on Orron III.'' Soon he was also befriended by Ral and Reiko Carrick , they became one of best friends of Dedalus. They had their little sparing sessions, in which they would test their combat skill against each other. Dedalus continued to refine his skill with Shii-Cho, Soresu and his weakest style Djem So. Later on he decided that Djem So does not suits his pursuit of Consular path. Spending much time in the archives, he was slowly started to learn to calm his feelings and much more. As the next lesson from his Master, he learned to manipulate the Force more, example: pulling his saber back, even if it is far away. And the lack of the third style was filled by his Masters request and proposition. He will learnJuyo, those 3 will be his prime forms in lightsaber combat. For defense Soresu, Shii-Cho in the middle, and Juyo for attacking and making his opponents open to Force powers. He will continue to practice Juyo in secret, because maybe some of the Masters would not give this form for a Padawan to learn. Master Malphas has full trust in Dedalus that he will overcome his emotions and rule the form called Juyo. Trials and More Practicing in secret his newly learned form, he became better and better in it. Reading of the points, that should be hit during combat, to enable better force manipulation over the opponent. He also got used to holding hands and arms lifted in a Juyo stance. Days after Master Terrel held a lesson about the Force. He talked about the Unifying Force and the Living Force. At the end of the lesson, Dedalus find out he did not believe in destiny. No one was controlling his fate, only him. That was his oppinion, perhaps later on in life he would change his mind. He also believed that the user makes Force good or evil, there is no Darkside nor the LIghtside. Force never took sides really, it was just the way the Force was used. Soon he became a teacher also. Teaching young Cassius Core the basics of Force manipulation and showing him some trick in Form I: Shii-Cho. Sparing with the boy, he had a vision, that Cassius will become a great Jedi Knight. Perhaps Dedalus at last connected with the Force, Unifying Force. He started to focus on the flow of time as a whole, ignoring primary use of the Living Force . His Master and him, ventured on many missions. For example at his age of 16 they retrieved a stolen cargo ship. The mission was a perfect chance for Dedalus to practice his new form. Mission as itself was a difficult one, blaster and sniper fire from all sides, they still managed to get trough and re-take the ship. It was a small band of bandits and some hired force users that defended the ship. In the end they found themselves cuffed and sent to prison. Here is one report from Dedalus, after his recon mission: Done by: Jedi Knight Malphas and his Padawan Dedalus Draco Description: After a talk with Master Malphas, he decided to bring me into the Mission. It was about investigating the Darkside activity in the region. Following the coordinates and reports, we ended up, as it would seem, in some abandoned temple. The wind was blowing dust off the walls, and the sound of it was haunting us. Walking past the small groups of bogan users, we noticed they were afraid of something, but we could not question them, or our cover may be blown. Trough a window in the temple, we noticed 2 Armored men standing at the top of the temple, looking down, gazing at the students. It would turn out they were the leaders of this cult, my Master said they were Sith, and i would learn that pretty soon. When one of them charged his hands with lightning, testing my Master. They sensed something was wrong, and acted upon that. My master in the end dueled with the Main leader, and defeated the machine. Dashing we escaped the temple with much difficulty. Signed: Jedi Padawan Dedalus Draco After seeing the Sith, with his own eyes, he knew that he was not going to become like them. He felt at peace more then ever, and believed in the Jedi Code like never before. After that mission with his Master, he was informed that his Master ventured once again there. And turned one Sith back to the light. It was his sister, Celia Ardell. Trough strange actions, he was again re-united with her. He was happier in his life more then usual, and felt more attached to the force. Killing the Rancor in the underlevels, he passes 3 trials. Completed his saber also, by finding the crystal in the belly of the beast. It was green colored, and belonged to a Jedi that was killed by the Rancor. Building his saber, and passing the last padawan Maze, he finished all of the trials. Trials of flesh, mind, crystal, skill and courage were done. Later on he was recomended for a Knight Trial by his Master Malphas. Even though he did complete all of the trials, he is to young to be trialed, age of 16. His trial was denied. But what ever decision, he believed in the council decision. He then was befriended by Jack, one of the older padawans in the Order. In their chat, Jack talked about something different then the Jedi Code, trying to sway the mind of young Dedalus. But the Jedi Code runs strong in his veins. He liked one sentence more then any other, as some Master said I am the Force, The Force is I. Later on his hair grew and his padawan braid along with it. His scar was almost healed up after the mission with Master Rayon. And as the scar went off so his need for mechanics, he removed his cotrosis braces and leggings. He still wore the same robes as before, but he became more connected with the force, so did he look like it. In the passing years he refined his skill with the saber and decided he would follow the path of a Guardian. Focusing all of his energy on saber combat and less on Force use. His Knigthood was appointed at the time when he was 18. With some other students of the Order he would become a Jedi Knight, and his dream would become real. Jedi Knight As he exited the ceremony, Dedalus headed for the dorms. Now his long hair was free of any restraints, his braid cut. Entering his room, he took the robes already prepared when he was a knight. Putting them on he felt released, his dream fulfilled, and his destiny under way. Then he felt something, he felt pain in his chest. He fell to bed, and soon his comm-link beeped. Fearing to answer, he despite that answered... His mother was dead. His father sent him a message of her death in the Main Mygeeto Clinic. She was ill for some time, and cancer got to her lungs. His father hid it for some time, but now he had to tell him. Boarding a shuttle to Mygeeto, he got there just in-time for the funeral. Greeted by his father, they together watched as his mother was put into Icy ground. Feeling great pain, he saw that she is gone. Her face will not be seen again. He spent a few more hours talking, just talking to his father. They talked mostly what he missed, and he told his father of his life in the Jedi Order. His father was really proud. Before leaving he visited his mothers grave for the last time. Venturing there he noticed a small shiny bling. Coming closer he noticed that from a flower on his mothers grave, a small blue crystal. The crystal was a Lambent, growing from the ground. He kneeled, took the crystal in his pocket. May the force come true, and show me there is no death' '' ''- Jedi Knight Dedalus Draco'' With those words he turned, and left the graveyard... Later on he took Crimson Vel as his first Padawan. He decided that after he noticed that they were similar in many ways. In term of combat mostly, because Vel focused more on it then on force usage. He teached the boy Djem So and he will teach him some other form by Vel's chosing. Dedalus was always meddling with his saber hilt, the last edit he made was to make it a double-bladed hilt. Here is a mission report from that time of his life: '''Mission: Turn the renegade turrets off in the abandoned Imperial Base. ' Attended:' Jedi Knight Dedalus Draco, Jedi Padawan Crimson Vel. Decription: Reading the report, i was convinced this was a perfect chance to test the abilities of my new Padawan. Venturing on Mygeeto, and landing near the base, we noticed the base was abandoned a long time ago. But a strange thing, even from long range i noticed that turrets still operate. '' Working trough the facility, we evaded the turrets and escaped into the caves. There my Padawan aquired a crystal for his new lightsaber. The crystal was deep in the belly of some killed beast. Probably turrets got the best of it. We continued only to finish our mission, the turrets were shutdown, and the panel for their control was destroyed. Heading back to home, we rested and Crimson finished his Trial of the Lightsaber, by building his first lightsaber that will represent him in the Jedi Order.'' Signed: Jedi Knight Dedalus Draco Dedalus was profound in many Forms of lightsaber combat as he went down the path of a Guardian. He learned Makashi, Djem So and a Staff Style. He refined his Soresu and Shii-Cho forms almost to perfection. = Appearance= When he arrived at the academy he wore some ragged gray robes. But then he would receve his youngling robe of color blue. Later on he would make his own robes consisting of lether black and dark blue color. When he became a Jedi Initiate he had a clean shaved head, a small scar under his left eye and black gloves. Later on he would add gauntlets to his arms, overlay was cortosis, he learned much of this material from his father. His father was a electronic engineer on Mygeeto for a few years, and he teaches his son many things. Dedalus added the amount he could get by his money and resources. This ment nothing but to block of saber swings guided for his arms. He was a great craftsman, so he decided to add cortosis to his boots also, and neon blue lights. Later on he would take all mechanics off, and be more focused on the force to protect him. As a Knight he changed his robes to Light/Dark Brown. With some application over his inner robes. = Personality and traits = ... = Powers and abilities = ...